


EP & Boy Wonder: The Tale of Pierre Bouvier & The Part Plasma Prince

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Evil Pierre - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multiverse - Fandom, Pierre Bouvier - Fandom, Simple Plan, Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self Insert, fan fiction, simple plan fan fiction, tom holland fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: I’ve been obsessing over the actor Tom Holland so EP suggests I write a fanfic starring both him and Tom Holland.





	1. “Boy Wonder’s gotten under your skin.”

“Hey, what’s up with the kid?”

I looked up at the voice in the doorway. EP was leaning there with a smirk on his lips.  
I flipped my iPad over and glowered at him.

“What kid?”

EP snorted. “Spider-Man.”

I rolled my eyes. “Tom Holland is twenty three. Hardly a kid.”

EP crossed his arms and gave me a long look. “Did you know people’s brains don’t stop maturing until they’re at least twenty five?”

I blinked once before shaking my head and turning my iPad back over again.

“He’s too young for you, ya know.”

I took a deep breath before responding in a low voice. “I’m still....”

EP sighed and came to sit next to me. “I’m sorry. That was a bit insensitive. How’re you doing?”

I leaned against his shoulder and exhaled roughly. “I’m missing Mark a lot at the moment...just trying to distract myself.”

EP nudged me gently. “By watching boy wonder here?”

I slapped his shoulder and pushed away from him again. “He can dance and he’s a good actor. That’s it. It’s not like I’d wanna get in his pants.”

EP shook his head. “You see him as any of your characters?”

I tilted my head. “No, not any that I can think of, yet. He’s just Spider-Man.”

“Maybe you should watch his back catalogue and that might give you an idea.” EP smiled softly.

I glanced sideways at him. “You’ve changed.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, where’s the jealousy?”

EP laughed outright at my question. “Two reasons. First, I lost the right to be jealous when you married Mark. Second, you just said you didn’t want to get into his pants. So, what’s to be jealous about?”

I giggled then looked at the paused video that was on the screen of my iPad. I was in the middle of watching a video of Tom showing off his ballet moves.

“He played Billy Elliott in the Billy Elliott musical...”

EP smiled. “You like guys who can dance like that.”

I tilted my head so I could look up at him. “There’s just something about it. A strength...I don’t know, graceful, but powerful. I’m not shallow!”

EP touched my cheek gently. “I can agree with that statement.” He lowered his hand to squeeze his knee. “But, If you were younger you’d probably be writing fan fiction about him, eh?”

I shook my head, but then nodded. “Yeah, most likely.” I threw up my hands. “He’s just...”

EP chuckled again. “Boy wonder’s gotten under your skin.”

I rolled my eyes. “He’s like a boy version of Kayla...oooh...”

EP laughed harder and said, “That Elliott’s girlfriend?”

“Or Gordon’s or any one of my other male characters. Even another version of you had Kayla as a girlfriend.”

EP’s brow furrowed. “Wasn’t that Seb?”

“No, you’re thinking of Sadie. Different fanfic.”

EP stood and started to pace. “How many have you written?”

I flopped back on the couch watching as he moved around the living room. “Over forty, I’d say. Need inspiration, though.”

EP turned and looked at me, a direct look. “Maybe you should try writing something different.”

“Like what?”

EP smirked. “Boy Wonder meets the Famous Five.”

I lifted my eyebrows. “Famous Five?”

EP held up each finger as he spoke. “Vamp Shads, Fallen Angel Trav, Real Pierre, Alex O and yours truly.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Sure, that’d work.” I waved a hand at him dismissively. “I want to write something serious.”

EP crouched down in front of me. “Maybe you could write that fictional fanfic, Pierre Bouvier and the Part Plasma Prince and have Tom play himself playing Spider-Man.”

“Why would I have Spider-Man in my story?”

EP shrugged. “Because he’s the best superhero there is? Oh and he’s a scientific whiz kid. Perfect for a story with Part Plasma in the title.”

I sat up a little, looking at him. “What kind of plot would I even write?”

EP smiled and said, “You’ll think of something. You always do.”

I shook my head again. “Pierre Bouvier and the Part Plasma Prince. Ridiculous.”

“Spidey could save the day.”

I snorted. “Tom could be the Part Plasma Prince.”

EP sat next to me again. “Pierre could save the day.”

I poked his bicep. “Pierre could be the bad guy.”

EP gave me a hard look. “You really like putting Evil Pierre in your stories.”

“I like putting _you_ in my stories, yes.”

EP looked down and smiled a little. “Touché...”

I leant my head on his shoulder again. “Thanks for being here, EP.”

He hesitantly wrapped his arm around my waist. I let him, snuggling in close. Then I giggled.

“What?”

I peeked up at him. “I could make you Spider-Man.”

EP groaned. “And I suppose Tom would be the Prince?”

I giggled. He snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not flexible enough. Tom can be Spider-Man. I’ll be the bad guy.”

I grinned. “Alrighty. That’s the story sorted then. Once upon a time there was this really really evil man called Pierre and he wanted to destroy the world by getting rid of the Part Plasma Prince, who also happened to be an actor called Tom  
Holland. In fact, he wasn’t just Tom Holland he was also Spider-Man. And Spider-Man was too awesome for Pierre to thwart. So, Pierre decided to go home and forget about his plot. And Tom/Peter/Spidey lived happily ever after.”

EP just stared at me after that and got up. “I think you need sleep, babe. I’m outta here.” And with that statement he vanished from in front of me.

I just laughed and flopped back on the couch, closing my eyes. 


	2. “Tom isn’t one of my muses.”

“So, what about it?”

I jumped as EP appeared next to me again.

“What about what, EP?”

EP smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I could get Tom here and you could pitch the story to him.”

I rolled my eyes. “You can’t just-“

There was a soft pop and then a voice going, “What in the bloody hell?”

I blinked and there standing in the middle of the kitchen was a very shocked Tom Holland. His eyes were wide and he just stared at EP and I.

I blinked again. “Um...hi...”

“What?” Tom’s brow furrowed. “What in the world?”

I groaned shooting a hard look at EP. “I am really really sorry about this...uh...I’m Marly...and this idiot is EP.”

Tom seemed to pull himself together, digging his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. “Where am I?”

I rubbed at my face. “An apartment in Perth, Australia. EP...brought you here.”

Tom blinked casting his eyes over to EP who was still leaning in the counter. “EP?”

EP lifted a hand in greeting. “Eh. Evil Pierre.”

“Huh? What kind of name is that?”

EP snorted. “It’s to help differentiate from my brother Pierre.”

Tom opened his mouth then closed it again, shaking his head. “You’re called Pierre and your brother is called Pierre? Okay...”

I stepped in between the two of them. “I am sorry...I’m sure you were in the middle of doing something...”

Tom scratched at his head. “Yes, I was actually in Loch Lomond with my dad on the golf range there.”

EP said, “Golf! I love golf.”

I slapped at his arm. “You’re not helping.”

Tom’s smiled awkwardly. “You should...uh... go there some time.” Then he squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, “This isn’t real...I’m dreaming.” He opened one eye slightly and looked at me. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

I gave a rueful shake of my head. “No. You’re here. EP can teleport people at will.”

“Pierre’s better at it than me.”

I glared at him. “Your point?”

EP shrugged. “I’m not so good at sending people back to where they came from.”

Tom rocked on his feet, glancing around. “Could I...”

I motioned to the kitchen table. “Sit down...guess I should explain.”

Tom shuffled over to a chair and sank down on the one closest to the wall. “What am I doing here, anyway?”

“EP wants me to write a story and he thought I needed some inspiration.” I lifted my shoulders. “He thought you could be in the story. But, it’s not like I actually need you here in person.” I shot EP another look.

EP laughed a little. “Well, you always do better when your muses are close at hand.”

I palmed my face. “Tom isn’t one of my muses.”

Tom tilted his head. “Muse?”

I looked at him, noting that he was gazing at me with an almost intrigued expression. His eyes were so expressive...his whole face was. No wonder he made a good Spider-Man. I shook my head averting my eyes.

“EP here is one of my writing muses. Though he hasn’t helped much lately.”

EP growled, “And that’s why I brought Tom here. A fresh perspective.”

I turned and stabbed a finger at him. “Without asking him first! Without warning! Seriously, everyone else I met first. And built a relationship with.”

Tom sat forward. “Excuse me? Can I just say something.”

EP and I both looked at him. “Of course.”

“What exactly do you need inspiration for?”

I laughed a little. “Oh, I write fiction.” I flushed. “It’s a tad embarrassing, even though I enjoy it.”

“Embarrassing?”

“I write fan fiction. Mainly featuring his band.”

Tom looked at EP and I saw the dawning recognition in his eyes. “Hang on a sec...you’re from Simple Plan.”

“You know my band?”

Tom leaned back on the chair. “It’s not my style, but. Yeah. I’ve heard of you guys.” He looked at me again. “You’re obviously a fan.”

“Yes. Hence the fan fiction. Anyway, EP thought I should write a Pierre fanfic with Spider-Man in it. But, with you as an actor in the story playing Spider-Man.” I rolled my eyes again. “So...yeah...that’s why you’re here. Even though it’s so unnecessary...and basically amounts to kidnapping.”

Tom actually laughed. “That sounds wild.”

I met his gaze then laughed myself. “Yeah...I guess.”

EP snorted. “It might help.”

I looked pointedly at him. “You should send him back.” I looked at Tom. “Don’t you need to do some extra shooting for that other film you’re doing?”

Tom gave a slight nod before glancing at EP. “I’m sure you meant well. But this is just a tad weird for me.”

EP groaned. “I try to help...”

I glared at him. “Kidnapping is illegal.”

“Alright, alright. But, maybe you should get Loki or Pierre to do it.”

Tom interrupted, sharply, “Did you just say ‘Loki’?”

“Oui, Loki. God of mischief.”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “He’s not a real person.”

EP scoffed, “Sure he is. I’ve met him.”

“What?” Tom stared at him as if he’d grown horns. “He’s a fictional character. He was in Avengers Infinity War...briefly. I met the guy who played him.”

I smiled a little. “You did press with him.”

“That’s right. Loki isn’t real.”

EP chuckled. “I’m not real either; neither are you. We’re both figments of Marly’s imaginations. Two of her many muses.”

Tom dragged a hand over his face. “I really am dreaming.”

I got up and walked over to EP, waving my hands at him. “Go will you. I’ll sort this out myself.”

“Fine, fine. See ya round, kiddo.” EP nodded to Tom before vanishing from the kitchen.

Tom blinked hard. “Did he just...?”

“Yes, he did. Look, Tom, I know I keep apologising, but I truly am sorry for all this.”

He shook his head. “I’d say it was okay, but...” He looked at me, brow creasing once more. “I’m really not sure how to feel about this.”

I gave a sad smile. “Welcome to my world.” I gave a self deprecating laugh. “I’ll get you back to where you were.”

Tom nodded and made to get up, but then he paused, looking at me again. “You know, I’d be interested in helping you out with that story sometime.”

I actually felt my cheeks flush and rolled my eyes. “You serious?”

He smiled at me. “Yeah, mate. Could be fun.” He shrugged. “I’m sure your...friend can always kidnap me again.”

“Haha. Don’t encourage him, Tom.” I pushed away from the bench and held out my hand. He looked at it then at me. I smiled. “I have to be touching you to be able to get you back.”

He took hold of my hand. “Okay...”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus. “Do me a favour.”

“Okay?”

“Visualise the golf course for me.”

“Alright...do you need me to tell you?”

“No, just picture it in your mind, please...” I took another breath.

“How can you...?”

I opened one eye and looked at him. “Trust me.” I smiled at him then closed my eyes again. I heard him give a sigh and his hand tightened slightly on mine. As it did an image began to form in my mind. “Right....don’t freak out.”

“Wha-“

I couldn’t help but laugh a little as I vanished us both right in the middle of the Loch Lomond golf course.

I opened my eyes and looked next to me where Tom was standing, eyes wide.

“Wow. That was amazing!”

I looked away from him and across the golf course and took in a sharp breath. “This place is amazing.”

“What? Oh, yes, it is beautiful, isn’t it. Dad brought us out here for a break.”

I turned back to him. “After the craziness of the release of Spider-Man?”

“Exactly. Golf is my way of winding down. Well, one of the ways.”

I nodded, smiling. “EP and Pierre enjoy golf for the same reason.” I scratched at the back of my head. “Anyway, I should probably get back home...and let you find your family.”

Tom tucked his hands beneath his armpits and tilted his head at me. “Thanks for bringing me back...this has been...interesting.”

I snorted. “Tell me about it.” I cleared my throat. “You’ve been a good sport about this, though. So thanks....I wish I could make up for this.”

Tom shrugged, as he cast his gaze around. “Well, my offer to help with your writing stands.” He gave me a quick smile then lifted a hand a little. “There’s my family. Thanks again.” He paused before turning and looking at me. “I should give you my number.”

I blinked but before I could respond he grabbed my hand and pulled a pen from his pocket and scrawled some numbers on my palm. I couldn’t help but giggle and then he stepped away, waved and then turned and loped away across the rolling green...

Okay, I needed to leave before I started waxing lyrical. Suffice to say, I got Tom back safe to Loch Lomond, and now I could get back home and try to avoid getting into an argument with EP.

Huzzah!


	3. “Spider-Man?”

I was laying on the couch with my iPadPro open in front of me, typing in my Notes app, the rest of the world blocked out. How? EarPods in blasting the score to Far From Home in my ears, obviously. Well, the the Far From Home Suite Home track at the very least... I was trying to come up with something for this story.

Pierre Bouvier and the Part Plasma Prince.

“What the heck is Plasma made up of anyway?” I asked out loud, allowing the question to hang in the air.

The sound of a throat being cleared forced my attention away from the screen. EP was leaning against the door, smirking.

“What?”

“I might know someone who could help answer that question.”

I tilted my head, removing an earbud from my ear. “Who?”

EP stepped away from the door, allowing it to open to reveal a young man who looked extremely familiar...

“Tom?”

Deep brown eyes flashed. “Who’s Tom?”

Huh? “What do you mean, who’s Tom? You’re Tom Holland...you were just here the other day?” I was totally confused. I squinted at the guy in the doorway. From the dark wavy hair to the slightly crooked, yet strong nose, to the sharp jawline, it was identical to the actor who had just been here a day ago...

He gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. “I’m Peter.”

I stared at him, then at EP, then back at him. “Peter?”

“Peter Parker,” He tipped his fingers to his forehead, “at your service.”

I swallowed hard. “Peter..._Parker_?” My voice came out in a squeak.

He smiled more. “Yep. Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.”

I groaned, sitting up and pushing my iPad onto the couch next to me. This could not be happening. Not really. But then again, I thought about Tom’s reaction when EP had mentioned Loki. I stared hard at the kid, young man, in front of me.

“Yeah, right. That’s not funny, Tom.” Maybe they were pranking me...

His brow furrowed. “I’m not joking.”

EP spoke up then. “Tom’s back home in Richmond taking his dog for a walk, Marlz. Pete’s not lying to you.”

I shivered a little. “You’re serious.”

Peter nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “EP found me stuck in the Inbetween.”

I frowned. “You seem very familiar with EP.”

Peter glanced at him then back at me. “You ever wonder why two Pierre’s exist?”

I blinked. “They were one person and then split into two.”

EP shook his head. “We _told_ you that.”

I rubbed at my face in disbelief. “But, I saw...”

“You saw what we wanted you to see, babe.” He nodded to Peter. “I’m actually from his reality.” He came over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. “I crossed over when Pierre was at a loss with your relationship...don’t ask me how or why...but suffice to say, that ripped the fabric between our world and yours.” He glanced at Peter again. “I guess that’s how you got stuck.”

Peter snorted. “Fury told me to investigate what was going on. I didn’t expect to bump into you, _Raphael_.”

“What?” I shook my head again. “He’s Pierre...”

Peter said, “In your world he is. But, in ours his name is Raphael and he’s an angel. But, maybe that’s a bit much for you to take.”

I stared at him but then laughed. “No. Because Loki is here too.”

Peter blinked. “Shite...how’d he?”

“Probably same way EP did.” I scrunched my face up. “Anyway...I think...I need a moment.”

I stood up and stepped away from the two of them. I heard EP mutter a soft word to Peter and they moved across to the kitchen letting me have some space.

How in the world did I manage to get myself into this situation. EP was really some angel called Raphael from another reality...and Peter Parker - Spider-Man - was real in that said reality. And he was also identical to Tom Holland. How did that even happen. Was there maybe a Universe where Peter Parker looked identical to Andrew or Tobey? Was there a doppelgänger of myself? Were there doppelgängers of the rest of the guys in Simple Plan? And how would this help me write my story.

I needed a change of scenery. Stat.

Shutting my eyes tight, I visualised a park in the middle of Richmond, England and as I started to vanish I felt the twin rushes of both EP and Peter following me. I ignored them though, landing myself right in the middle of a pile of leaves where two excitable Staffies were snuffling in. One was a blue staffie that looked extremely familiar. I’d seen her in photos...

“Tessa! Get out of there!”

I blinked and turned to see Tom rushing over to grab onto the blue’s collar, pulling her away. And then he took a double take when he saw me.

“You!”

I grinned sheepishly. “Hey...thought I’d drop by for a visit.”

“How’d you know I was here?”

I pushed myself up. “Lucky guess, I suppose.” I glanced around to make sure EP and Peter hadn’t appeared. I didn’t think Tom needed to see the latter just yet. At least until I’d a chance to speak to him. Though, ya know...best laid plans and all.

“Hey, Marlz!”

Tom looked passed me. “Isn’t that EP?”

I turned my head to see EP jogging toward us. I let out a silent sigh of relief when I noticed Peter wasn’t with him.

“Hey, sorry about that...I needed to get away.”

EP stopped next to me and smiled. “It’s okay. Hey, Tom.”

Tom lifted a hand but then frowned looking back over his shoulder just as Tessa started barking. She pulled away from Tom’s hold and ran over to the base of a large tree. She kept barking but then yelped and backed off as a figure in a red and blue body suit and mask seemed to drop from the tree, upside down, hanging from what looked like webbing.

Tom blinked hard. “What the?”

EP smirked. “That’s my friend. Spider-Man.”

I couldn’t help but stare, even though I knew who was behind the mask.

Spider-Man waved to the three of us before dropping to his feet and walking toward us. Tessa stopped barking but seemed confused as she followed him.

Tom frowned. “Spider-Man?”

The masked figure nodded his head then turned to look at me for a moment as if he was gauging whether he should reveal himself. I lifted my shoulders a little. I couldn’t decide whether it was a good idea or not.

But, EP said, “You should introduce yourself properly, P.”

Peter tilted his head then turned his gaze back to Tom. Then he lifted his hands to his mask and peeled it off over his head.

Tom took a step back, eyes widening. “What?!”

Peter held out his hand. “I’m Peter Parker.”

“You...” Tom’s face had gone white. “You...look....”

“Like you,” Peter finished for him. “Yes. And I can tell you if we sequenced both our genomes, they’d be identical.”

“Oh...you can help me explain Plasma,” I blurted.

Tom, EP and Peter all looked at me. Then Tom looked back at Peter the three of them completely ignoring my interruption, which I didn’t mind, really.

“How?”

Peter waved a hand at EP. “Same as he and Pierre...look the same. Different universes.”

Tom scowled. “That’s not a thing.”

Peter scoffed. “Then explain me, Holland.”

Tom crouched down next to Tessa and scratched behind her ears. “Is that just a costume?” He indicated the suit he was wearing with his chin.

“No. I’m actually Spider-Man. I guess you could say superhero’s are real in my universe.” Peter held out both his wrists to show him the webshooters. “Made these myself, and the webs. Tony was impressed.”

Tom frowned more. “Tony Stark is real?”

“I bet he’s RDJ,” I muttered to EP. He just winked at me. “Figures...”

Peter nodded then crouched down in front of Tom. “Sorry to startle you.”

“No. No. I’m just...well.” Tom bit his bottom lip. “This doesn’t happen every day.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t.” Peter straightened and pulled his mask back on. “Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.”

Tom stood, after hooking Tessa’s leash to her collar. “I think it’s a bit late for privacy…anyone near by would’ve seen you hanging from that tree over there.”

Peter laughed. “Well, then. I’ll just say this, Tom, things are going to get weirder from here on out.”

Just what we all wanted to hear…


	4. “Researching my next novel.”

Somehow we ended up at Tom’s apartment. One he shared with his twin brother’s Sam and Harry. Luckily, they were out, Tom wasn’t sure where, but we’d have some privacy for a couple of hours. Which was a good thing because more revelations were afoot.

“So, why are you even here?” Tom said, as he flopped onto a couch in the spacious living room. Tessa jumped up next to him and he absently scratched behind her ears as he looked pointedly at Peter.

“Me?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows. “Well, to be honest, EP asked me to come help Marly with her story…but, that’s just part of the reason.” He glanced at me. “I was already in this universe for someone else.”

I tilted my head. “Explain.”

Peter shook his head. “Like I said, Fury asked me to investigate what was going on with the rent between our worlds…and a _friend_ of mine managed to slip passed me as I came through.” The way the word “friend” slipped from his mouth made me think that this person was _not_ a friend of his.

“Loki?” I hazarded a guess.

Tom gave a soft snort of derision.

Peter chuckled. “Nah, everyone knows Loki’s been here for ages. No. It’s not anyone you would know.” He rubbed at his face. “He’s a Prince from my city. And he’s annoying.”

“A Prince?” EP spoke up from where he was leaning in the doorway – he was always leaning in doorways…

Peter nodded. “Yes. Though he’s just Jonathan McGregor to me.”

It was my turn to exclaim, “He’s not a real person.”

Tom gave me a funny look. “I’m slowly learning that that’s not exactly true. Surprised that you would say that.”

Peter laughed again. “It’s alright, Tom. I get why she said that.” He looked straight at me. “I should’ve mentioned, apart from superhero’s being real…people who are fictional in this world actually exist as real people in mine.”

EP smirked and said, “Maybe he’s the Part Plasma Prince.”

I was about to poo-poo that theory when Peter replied in a grim tone, “You’re not far off the mark, Raph. Our Jon has a little problem, that we don’t want getting out to the whole world.” He started to pace. “Which is why I need to find him.”

I blinked and then moved so I was sitting on Tessa’s other side. She turned from Tom and sniffed at my shirt before deciding to flop over my lap.

Tom rolled his eyes. “She likes you.”

I smiled. “She knows I’m a dog person…she reminds me of my old staffy that I had…” I bit my lip, realising I was trying to distract myself from what Peter was talking about. I couldn’t do that, though, because I could tell he was a little stressed. “Sorry, Peter…how are you planning on doing that? Especially since he’s probably back in Perth…and I brought you guys all the way here to London…”

Peter stopped pacing and looked at me. “Well, as luck would have it, there’s someone I need to see here in London, so it all works out.”

Tom was staring hard at his double with a thoughtful expression. “You know something that’s strange?”

“What’s that?”

“You’re not American.”

“Oh?” Peter frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’re accent is more like mine. Isn’t Spider-Man meant to be from Queens?”

I looked at him as well. “Tom’s right you know. In our world, Peter Parker is from New York.”

Peter said with a grin, “He’s also not real in your world. I am real, though and I’m definitely not from Queens. Well, not from the Queens you might be familiar with. The American accent didn’t become a thing in my universe. We all speak with what’s known as the Cultivated Accent. It’s probably closer to what you would call an English accent.” He shrugged. “Why’d you point it out anyway?”

Tom shook his head. “Just thought it was strange, is all.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, this has been enlightening-”

The sound of a key in the door and a voice calling out, “Oi, Tom, we’re home!” shut Peter up and he vanished right in front of us.

Tom blinked then looked at EP and I and mouthed, “Maybe you should go too?”

I shook my head even as EP disappeared as well. Before I could do the same, Tom’s brothers came into the living room.

“Hey? Who’s the lady?” One brother with curly red hair squinted at me, the other brother who had dark wavy hair a little longer than Tom echoed his question.

Tom groaned, sitting up to greet them. “She’s an author. From Australia.”

“What’s she doing here?” Curly hair asked.

“Researching my next novel,” I answered, holding my hand out to him and raising my eyebrows.

“Oh, I’m Harry,” Curly hair said as he grasped my hand and shook it. Then he jerked his chin at his twin. “And this is Sam. He’s my twin.”

I smiled. “Nice to meet you. I’ve never been called a lady before.” I shook Sam’s hand as well as Tom tried to hide a laugh.

“You don’t think you’re a lady?” Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes. But didn’t bother answering the question. “Next question?”

Sam said, “What’s the novel you’re researching?”

I frowned a little realising that Tom kind of put me on the spot there. The story was still kind of a joke…it had been more EP’s idea than mine. “Well, it’s still in the early stages. Thought your brother could help me out.”

“How exactly? He’s just an actor.”

Tom raised his eyebrows at his brothers. “Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean, Tom.”

“I hear he wants to be a director one day.”

Harry looked at me. “Maybe you need to write a screenplay, not a novel.”

I lifted my shoulders. “Maybe.” I was about to say something else when a loud scream rent the air outside the window.

The four of us made for the window and looked down into the back yard.

“It’s Paddy, our younger brother,” Sam pointed out.

Tom shoved the window open and yelled, “What’re you screaming at, lad?”

Paddy glanced up at us then pointed across the yard, “There’s some guy in a Spider-Man suit just standing there.”

We followed his gaze and I groaned inwardly. Peter-Spider-Man-was leaning against a tree, watching the yard. Tom cast a sharp look at me as if to say, do something.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Tom shook his head then called out to his younger brother. “Just get up here…”

“Yeah and we’ll call the police,” Sam added.

Paddy glanced toward Peter who was still standing there, unmoving, unblinking… _way to be creepy, Pete._

His gaze flicked up toward me. _I’ll be up there in a moment._

I scowled. _You just have to be able to do that…_ I blinked coming out of my reverie as I heard the brothers arguing about whether they should call the police.

“Whoa, whoa…” I stepped in between them. “No one’s calling the police.”

Tom didn’t defend me as his brothers all glared at me.

“Some creep cosplaying as Spider-Man scared our little brother in our garden. And you’re telling us we shouldn’t call the cops?” Sam took a step toward me, I breathed in hard just as a throat was cleared from the direction of the window. 


	5. “You think Peter Parker could fix that?”

“You’re _actually_ Spider-Man?”

Paddy, Sam and Harry were trying to get around Peter’s explanation of who he was. Tom and I were attempting to mediate the situation before it became too heated.

“Pull the other one…”

“Yeah, Spider-Man ain’t real. Tom played him in a movie.”

“That’s right.”

“Then explain why I look exactly like your brother.”

“That doesn’t make you Spider-Man. That makes you a…a…Tom lookalike.”

“A ‘lookalike’. Right. Okay. That’s not how this is.”

“You stole our brother’s….looks.”

“Uh-huh. Maybe I’m his long lost twin.” Peter rolled his eyes.

I glanced at Tom who was actually smiling at the inanity of the situation. “You could be. I mean it’s not like my brothers were at my birth. I am the oldest Holland kid.”

Peter shook his head. “That’s a cop out. They deserve the truth.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re telling the truth,” Sam sneered.

Peter groaned. “Okay. Different question. How’d I get in your apartment.”

Harry scoffed, “You climbed up the drain on the outside and through the open window.”

Peter opened his mouth just as Pierre Bouvier materialised in the middle of the room.

“Nah, he actually teleported here, and now he’s gotta come with me downtown.”

I jumped a little at his appearance and Tom started before squinting at him.

“EP?”

Pierre smirked at the younger male. “Nope. I’m Pierre.”

The twins and Paddy blinked at him, shock written all over their faces. I could tell this was fast becoming a big mess.

“What the Hell just happened?” Sam said.

“You’re the lead singer of Simple Plan,” Harry exclaimed at the same time.

Pierre smiled at them in response and nodded before turning to Peter and I. “You two need to come with me, we have a problem.”

I shook my head. “Where’s EP?”

“Sent him back home to track vocals for the new album. I’m here to supervise the situation.” Pierre crossed his arms as he glanced across to the Holland brothers. “Sorry about this intrusion.” He went to grab my hand. I pulled it away, glowering at him.

“What’s the problem.”

“I found Pete’s friend. He’s causing havoc downtown. Not intentionally. Think he’s scared. Police have set up a blockade.”

I rubbed at my eyes. “Why do I need to go? Just take Peter and go sort it out.”

Pierre sighed, turning to Peter. “Come on then, Spidey. Let’s go rescue Jonathan.” He looked at me and pointed a finger. “Behave yourself.”

Before I could react to his warning both he and Peter vanished from the apartment, leaving three Holland brothers looking stunned and Tom standing with a grim look on his face.

“Marly,” Tom started. I looked at him; his brow was furrowed and his gaze was almost stern.

“Yes?”

“I think you need to explain everything to my brothers.”

I turned to face Sam, Harry and Paddy who were staring at me with intent expressions.

I rubbed my face for what felt like the hundredth time this day. “Okay? Where do you want me to start?”

Harry snorted, “Not to sound cliché, but the beginning would be nice.”

I shifted my stance then nodded as I settled into telling them everything that happened since I met Tom several days ago. Hard to fathom that it was only that amount of time, to be honest. I could see the varying degrees of disbelief and shock on his younger brothers’ faces; though they did at least listen to the tale.

Once I was done I waited for their responses. Tom stood back from them, arms folded, waiting as well.

Sam shook his head. “I’d be inclined to not believe you…except that I don’t see Tom denying any of this.” He looked at his older brother. “What she told us is true, isn’t it?”

Tom nodded slowly. “Yes. As hard as it is to fathom. Yes. It’s all true. Well, at least the parts I was involved in.”

Harry frowned. “How do you mean?”

I sighed. “Everything I just told you is true. Some of it is new to me too. Up until this point I thought EP and Pierre were split souls…but, apparently no. EP, or Raphael as Pete knows him as, is from his world.” I gave a wry smile. “I wouldn’t blame you for not believing it. I’ve had about 15 years to get my head around the oddness which is having two Pierre’s in my life. And about a day to get used to having a real Spider-Man in my life.”

Tom lifted his hand. “At least you don’t look like him.”

“True.” I laughed but then frowned as a phone began to ring.

Tom flushed and pulled his out from his pocket. “That’s me.” His brow furrowed once more as he answered. And his gaze darkened considerably as he listened to whomever it was on the other end.

He took a sharp indrawn breath before muttering, “You’ll have to excuse me…I need a moment.” Then he hung up the call. “Fuck…”

I squinted but said nothing as Harry said, “What was that about?”

Tom grimaced, shaking his head. “That was my agent. Sony has…Sony is taking back control of the rights to Spider-Man.”

“What!?”

Tom exhaled, roughly. “Spider-Man is no longer part of the MCU. Disney and Sony couldn’t come to an agreement on financing.” He looked up at his brothers then at me before flopping back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. “You think Peter Parker could fix that?” 


	6. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.”

_What are you going to do, babe?_

I was sitting out in Tom’s garden, staring up at the sky when Pierre appeared next to me. I glanced sideways at him. Then back up at the wispy clouds in the sky. I’d escaped out into the garden to give Tom and his brothers some space so they could talk about everything without me there.

“I don’t know. It seems so…trivial in comparison to what Peter is dealing with right now.” I scratched my chin. “What’s happening anyway? Thought you were staying with him?”

Pierre draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. “He doesn’t need my help. EP would probably be more helpful to be honest.”

“Yeah? How d’you figure?”

Pierre shook his head. “Well, considering he’s from the same universe…”

“What I don’t get, is why you had to withhold that information from me.” I glanced up at him. I wasn’t angry about that, not really, more curious than anything else.

He sighed. “At the time, you wouldn’t have taken that too well. It was better this way.” His lips twitched. “Or, at least we thought so.” He ran his thumb along my cheek, an absent gesture. “EP…Raph shouldn’t have left his universe, though. It seems everything went to shit there, hence why Pete’s here…along with his sparkly friend.”

I frowned. “Sparkly?”

Pierre scratched at his own cheek. “Jon sparkles…I don’t know what causes it…”

I blinked. “You saw him?”

“A glimpse before I left. He was on top of a building…refusing to get down.” He rolled his eyes before looking down at me. “He seemed scared.” He touched my cheek lightly. “Anyway, enough about him. What’re you going to do about Tom?”

“Don’t know.” I sighed, leaning against him. “This whole thing with Spider-Man no longer being in the MCU. Social media has blown up completely over it.”

Pierre gave a rough snort. “Tom seems to be taking it okay.”

“I am now.”

We both started as Tom seemed to just appear in the garden next to us.

“What the Hell, Holland?” Pierre growled.

Tom held up his hands. “Sorry, dancer’s feet.”

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. “Sure. You haven’t discovered some secret power all of a sudden?” I couldn’t see how he could just creep up on us. Especially as I knew how loud the door was to exit the building.

Tom laughed. “I wish.” He crouched next to us. “I still think maybe Peter could do something about this.”

I rolled my eyes. “He’s got more important-”

_Argh, get away from me!_

A blinding flash of light filled the garden and the three of us ducked for cover behind a tree – yeah…not that good a hiding spot, I know.

“Bloody Hell,” Tom exclaimed, just as a man none of us had ever seen before appeared in the middle of the yard.

_I’ve seen him…_ Pierre shot me a look. _It’s Jon._

Okay, a guy Tom and I had never seen before. And he was definitely some kind of shiny… his skin was iridescent, blues and purples. Like a…jelly fish. Ridiculous comparison I know.

Those thoughts happened in a matter of seconds as I stared at the figure before us. Jon looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide, black hair dishevelled as he cast his gaze around the yard. I bit my lip, wondering whether we should try to do anything, when his gaze latched onto mine.

Before I, or anyone knew what had happened, the scenery around me vanished, and the people as well and I found myself in a dank, wet space. The sound of heavy breathing by my side and a soft iridescent glow, which barely illuminated the space, were the only sign that I wasn’t alone here.

“What the Hell?” I exclaimed out loud. My voice echoed too loud. I blinked hard, attempting to adjust my vision.

“I’m…I’m so sorry…can’t see…” An unrecognisable voice, all gravel. “What’s happening?

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. “You tell me. Our eyes locked and suddenly we’re…wherever _this_ is.” I reached out my hands to feel around the space. What felt like damp cement surrounded us. “A cellar?”

Jon groaned. “I need to…” He paused then I felt him turn a little. “Don’t freak out.”

I scoffed, “You telling me that? Or yourself?”

“Just…” His voice faltered as the glow around him brightened enough for us to both be able to see. “I kinda have a glowing issue.”

I decided laughing probably wasn’t the right response to that statement. Instead, I nodded and smiled at him in commiseration. “I heard. Peter explained a little.”

His brow furrowed at the mention of the web-slinger’s name. “Parker’s a good man. He’s the only person who tolerates my idiocy.”

I raised my eyebrows. “He says you’re a prince.”

“Of a small province in Jersey State, yes. I’m more a pain in everyone’s butts, though.” He shook his head, holding up the palms of his hands. “If I’d just listened to Fury and stayed put…I wouldn’t have almost caused a national disaster.”

“A disaster?”

Jon grunted. “Experiment gone wrong…luckily for the rest of the country it only got me.” He looked down at his hands and turned them over so I could see clearly.

I watched as tiny sparks of lightning travelled across the skin. “Is that?”

Jon’s lip curled. “Yeah, I’m basically made of plasma…it’s not fun.”

I tilted my head, but made the decision not to ask him to explain because we had much more pressing issues. How to get out of this situation. Because I had no idea where we were, I couldn’t teleport from the place. Pierre and EP could both teleport at will. I wasn’t sure where Jon, or Peter, stood on that front. Now seemed like a good time to find out.

“I can’t see a door…where is this?” I asked, trying to keep the panic from my voice.

Jon exhaled roughly, before pressing the palms of his hands against the wall and closing his eyes. They snapped open a moment later and he held his hand out to me.

“I know where we are. You’re probably not going to like this.”

I grasped his hand without hesitating. The tingling sensation as our palms connected was a result of the lightning on his skin. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, though maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through my veins that was making it easier to handle. That or I was slowly becoming desensitised to weird things. Maybe both.

“Just get us out of here, please.”

He gave me a look that held a measure of respect before he teleported us out of the darkness.

Moments later we were standing in a large marbled courtyard in absolute silence. As I turned slowly on the spot, getting my bearing, I realised one thing with absolute certainty…

Jon smirked as he appeared next to me, reading my mind. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.” 


	7. “Why, hello.”

~_Pierre_~

Tom stood staring at the spot where Marly used to be for quite some time before looking over at me. “Would now be a good time for me to tell you that I was lying about the dancer’s feet?”

I snorted. “Kid, I knew you could teleport the day I met you.”

Tom raised his left eyebrow at me. “Right?”

I smiled and said, “The day you met Marly, sure…EP kinda kidnapped you. But, you were actually able to resist the initial contact.”

Tom scowled. “He still made me appear in her kitchen against my will.”

I shook my head. “That’s beside the point. He couldn’t bring you with him directly. You followed him. Which can only be done by those who are able to teleport on their own.” I could see the disbelief on the young actor’s face and so I added, “Of course, EP still forced the issue.” I sighed. “You aren’t able to stop someone from triggering your desire to teleport.”

Tom folded his arms over his chest and glared at me. “Are you saying that subconsciously, he convinced me to follow him?”

“Basically.” I shook my head. “But, none of that matters except that, we need to find where Marly and Jon disappeared to.”

Tom glanced around the yard again. “I can’t just leave. My brothers will wonder where I’ve gone.”

I could tell he was anxious, but that was nothing to how I was feeling. It’s not like Marly disappearing was an every day occurrence and, unlike EP, I didn’t know anything about Jonathan McGregor.

“Question, Holland.”

He paused as he was starting to head back to the apartment. “Yeah?”

“Do your brothers know?”

Tom scoffed. “Yeah, right. As if I’m going to tell them I can disappear on them.”

I rolled my eyes. “You should tell them. If they can keep a secret.”

Tom laughed. “_I_ can’t keep a secret.”

I just raised my eyebrows at his statement.

He waved a hand at me. “Well, aside from being able to teleport.”

“Tell them.” I squinted at the spot where Marly and Jon disappeared from, noting the trace of her aura that was hanging in the air. “I’m going after them. Come if you want to help.”

Tom scrunched his face up then muttered, “I’ll find you.”

I nodded before vanishing after Marly, following her trail.

******

They were in a large atrium filled with birds. All sorts of song birds. Larks, canaries, magpies. Marly and Jonathan were framed by an arch, facing each other, deep in conversation. I stepped out from where I materialised.

“Why, hello.” I announced my presence in a sharp tone.

Marly shifted her gaze toward me, pupils dilated a little. “Pierre? You found us.”

“Oui. Thank God for that.” I walked over to them and glowered at the Prince who looked suitably chagrined. “Why the Hell did you take her?”

Jon shook his head at me, refusing to meet my gaze. “I freaked out. It was not intentional.” He glanced at Marly, apologetic before finally looking at me. “You shouldn’t be here.”

I couldn’t be bothered responding to such an obvious statement, instead choosing to look around the atrium. “This your world?”

“We’re inside the Jersey Palace. Jon lives here most of the year,” Marly explained. They’d evidently talked about it. Which didn’t upset me as much as I thought it would. Then again it wasn’t like I was the one with a jealousy problem. That was always EP’s issue.

I turned and ran my hand along the bars of the aviary. “The birds mean anything?”

The Prince sighed. “They bring me peace.” He held out his hands so I could see the lightning that played along the surface of his skin. “I cannot lose control.” He sighed again, eyes narrowing as he cast his gaze away from us again. “I need Parker.”

A soft whoosh caught our attentions and we turned to see both Peter and Tom appear, the latter looking bewildered, yet determined, and the former just looking frustrated.

“You really need to quit disappearing on me, Your Highness,” Peter grumbled.

Marly spoke up, “Why’d you bring Tom?”

Peter glanced at Tom then back at us, shaking his head. “I didn’t.”

Tom gave Marly a half smile. “I got here on my own.”

“What?”

“Could we please focus?” Jon interrupted, looking hard at Peter.

Peter strode right up to the Prince and leaned in tight, speaking in a voice filled with gravel. “I am _not_ your babysitter, Highness. But, I am part of your security detail and you need to take my directives seriously.” He poked a finger in his chest. “Fury instructed me to see what was going on in the world that Raphael gatecrashed, and _you_ were meant to stay put.” He scowled round at Tom, Marly and I. “And bringing these three here? I don’t know how many statutes you’ve stepped on. But, you’ll have to answer to the Council.” He took a deep breath before turning to look at Marly who still looked confused. “By the way, your friend, Tom. He can teleport because he and I share the same genetics. Doesn’t matter that we’re from different universes.”

Marly squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head, turning to look at me instead of Peter.

I came over to stand with her, folding her into my arms, giving her support. “It’s the same reason I can do the things I can do. Raphael and I are genetically linked.” I didn’t understand how that worked. I just knew that was how things were. EP said as much. I guess that’s why no one outside of our inner circle could tell the difference between us. Marly could, and I obviously knew that I was myself…

Peter smiled, nodding, but the smiled faded as he looked at Tom. “I still haven’t figured out the reason behind all this. But, it is one of my goals to discover the source.” He glowered at the Prince. “But, first I have to escort His Highness to an audience with Nick Fury.”

“What about us?” Marly asked.

The Prince said, quietly, “Might be best if you wait here…I’m sure Fury will want to meet you.”

I grimaced at that, but said nothing. To be honest I was intrigued. And I could tell that both Tom and Marly were as well, because they both nodded in acquiesce to Jon.

When the Prince and Peter left the atrium, Tom said as an afterthought, “Wonder if Fury will be a clone of Samuel L Jackson?”

Marly giggled. “Peter told me that all fictional characters in our world are real in his world…so…what if Samuel L Jackson is Mace Windu…_and_ Nick Fury?”

I snorted. Asking the important questions here, weren’t we. Guess it beat stressing.


	8. “One hundred and twenty-one.”

Waiting was never one of my strong points. Both Pierre and EP could vouch for that. But, being here in Jon’s palace was actually quite fascinating and the aviary held most of my attention.

Tom came to stand next to me, peering up at a pigeon that was staring back at us with one beady eye.

“I’m sorry I lied to you earlier.”

I frowned a little. “You mean when you appeared in your yard?”

“Yes. Then. I didn’t know what you’d think.”

I turned to face the actor and said, “My friend can teleport at will and you didn’t know what I would think?”

Tom’s cheeks turned a nice shade of cherry red. “I guess that’s a bit stupid.”

I laughed, smiling. “It’s okay, Tom. I think it’s cool. After all, I can do it, too.” I looked back at the birds. “Though, flying would be awesome too.”

Tom turned in a circle as he appeared to be trying to take everything in. “How many birds do you think are here.”

“Too many to count. And, I’d rather they be free.”

“True.” Tom nodded in agreement then glanced over at Pierre who had been observing us in silence. “What do you think?”

Pierre lifted his shoulders. “I don’t. EP’s brought me here several times before.” He gave me an apologetic look before continuing. “I do prefer our earth.”

“Well, you’re free to visit the city, if you wish.”

We swung around toward a deep voice that came from our left. Standing in an archway that I hadn’t even noticed was a tall man in a black trench coat. His skin was as dark as ebony and he wore a patch over one eye…

“Yes. I am Nick Fury.” The man didn’t smile when he guessed my thoughts, correctly mind. “Parker has explained everything and I am entrusting you to his care whilst you are here in our world.”

I nudged Tom in the ribs as he was just staring at Fury, stunned. I knew why he was staring; we were both right on our prediction on who he would look like…. He looked more like Samuel L Jackson than even the real one did. 

Tom jumped but shook himself to attention.

I smiled as Pierre said for us, “Thank you, but we should probably go home.”

Fury shook his head, brow furrowed. “I’m afraid I cannot allow you to leave, just yet. It has come to my attention that the presence of the Prince in your world has caused a rift between our worlds that would throw you off course if you try to cross the barrier at this time.”

“What?” I swallowed hard. “You mean, we’re stuck here?”

Fury nodded. “Regrettably, yes. For now. I have Stark on the case as we speak and once he discovers the solution, then we can consider how to get you back safely from whence you came.”

Tom blinked and looked at me sideways. I lifted my shoulders and Pierre sighed.

“Well, then. If Peter is up to showing us around, we’ll gladly follow his lead.”

* * *

I’m not good at describing places, but I knew I had to try to put into words the place we stepped out into when we left the palace. And it wasn’t because the city was particularly unique. In fact, if you didn’t focus any particular attention on anything, you could be forgiven for thinking you were just in New York or some other city in _our _world. However, if you looked closer. The people told a different story. There was not a single elderly person. Not a single one. And I’ll explain why that’s unusual. In every city in our world the demographic of a Central Business District ranges from young adults to the elderly. It’s just normal life. 

Here in Jersey State CBD, I couldn’t see anyone at all that looked over sixty. And that was so weird…

“There aren’t any old people,” Tom muttered, confirming my own observation.

Peter, who was strolling ahead of us, actually chuckled. “Everyone says that the first time they visit the city.”

I frowned. “Well, you can’t blame us.”

Peter’s expression softened. “I guess not. Maybe I should enlighten you then.”

Tom and Pierre both raised their eyebrows at him.

“You never asked how old I am.”

Tom scoffed. “You’re the same age as me.”

Peter shook his head. “I stopped ageing at twenty-three. Thought it was a good age.” His lips twisted a little. “I’m quite a bit older than that.”

I had to ask. “How much is ‘quite a bit’?”

Peter met my gaze and smiled. “One hundred and twenty-one.”

“What?!” I halted, causing Tom to walk right into me. Pierre just missed running into him, instead stepping around us both and glowering at Peter.

“That’s not possible.”

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. “All of this is pretty improbable. But that doesn’t make it impossible.” He turned away from us and waved us to keep following him. “Come on. I’ll prove it to you.”

I frowned, wondering how he could do that.

Tom asked what we were all thinking. “How can you do that?”

Peter smiled. “We’ll stop by Stark Tower. The Citizenry Archives are kept there.”

“What will that tell us?”

Peter smiled even more. “Oh, I can’t show you the archives. I _will_ introduce you to the person who can.”

“Who?” Tom asked, again giving voice to the question I was thinking.

The elder male paused and looked back at us before responding with an edge to his voice. “The Honourable Lord Anthony Stark.”


	9. “Earth 261?”

_Tom _

Being an actor should have helped make all of this crazy shit happening a lot easier to handle. But, finding myself in a completely different universe…dimension was not something even I could get my head around. Add the fact that I had a doppelgänger and, well…welcome to confusion city.

Still, the teleportation was convenient, and it wasn’t like I’d been entirely honest with my new friends. I’d known I could teleport for a lot longer than I was letting on. Since I was a lad, to be honest. Bit of a pain, really. Having to keep that a secret from my family and friends. But, having the freedom to do that? Was kind of invigorating.

Of course, right now, I was shitting myself. Why? Because I had no idea what was happening, I didn’t know if or when I was ever going to get back home, and we were about to meet the _real_ honest to God Iron Man. You couldn’t make this up. Could you?

Marly seemed oddly calm about this all. But, then again from what I could gather, from the short amount of time I’d known her, weird stuff like this was par for the course for her. And evidently for Pierre as well.

“You good, Holland?”

I glanced sideways at Peter who slowed to walk next to me as we made our way toward the tallest building in the city.

“Define good,” I muttered. The fact that Peter looked almost identical to myself was unnerving and I couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

Peter lifted a shoulder. “You’re handling this better than I thought you would. 

I scoffed. “I think I’m in shock.” 

Marly looked back at us and paused so that we ended up alongside each other.

“And you think I’m not just as shocked, Tom?” 

I blinked. “You’ve seen more than me.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “I’ve just found out that EP’s real name is Raphael.” She held her head to her forehead in a dramatic gesture. “My whole life has been a lie! A lie I tell you!”

Peter said, “Well, I’m assuming he thought it was easier just to say his name was Pierre as well, to keep up the illusion that he and Pierre were one person.”

Marly scowled evidently not pleased with that assessment. I had to agree that was a bit of an iffy explanation.

“Except you didn’t introduce yourself to me as ET.”

Peter and Marly both gave me a weird look before I realised what I’d said.

“Oh…right…that would’ve sounded wrong.” 

Peter snorted. “ET would be offended.” He glanced ahead of us. “Anyway, here we are. Stark Tower.”

I followed his gaze and couldn’t help but gasp out loud. The sheer amount of glass was…almost blinding. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the light that reflected off the side of the building.

“Glass? Why so much glass?” Pierre asked as he slipped a pair of sunglasses on. 

Peter snorted. “He’s got the most money; he can afford it.”

Marly rolled her eyes. “Rich people.”

I looked at her, raising my eyebrows at her statement, but it was Pierre who said, “You know, if you have food and shelter and a good education you’re one of those rich people, babe.”

Marly sighed. “Let me rephrase then. _Billionaires_…”

Peter laughed as we made our way to the entrance of the glass monstrosity. “He’s worth way more than that.”

“Trillions? Gazillions?” I asked, somewhat facetiously. 

“Try terazillions.” Peter held a hand up to a panel next to the door, and after a soft beep the door just disappeared in front of him. 

I frowned at the frame as we passed through. “How does that work?”

Peter looked back at me. “Particle displacement.” He lifted his shoulders. “I’d explain more but I don’t want to bore you. It’s pretty basic.”

I didn’t press him anymore because as we entered the reception area of Stark Tower my attention was captured by a large structure in the middle which was even more mind blowing than a disappearing door. It was moving, by some mechanism that I couldn’t quite grasp. A million tiny metallic parts swirling in a tornado shaped spiral up toward a spacious ceiling cavity. Light reflected off each piece, yet it wasn’t blinding to the eye.

“What is that?” Marly asked, awe as evident in her voice as I was experiencing. 

“That, my friends, is an electromagneticparticle storm. It was installed just this week. Do you like?”

We turned to see a hooded figure watching us from the top of a grand stair case – the internal space of this building was a contradiction in itself with old and new melded together.

“I like very much,” Marly replied as she frowned at the figure. “Who are you?”

With a quick flick of a hand the figure allowed the hood to fall back to reveal a face that had angular features and a neat grey goatee. A crooked smile played across thin lips, and dark eyes took us all in.

This could only be… 

“Stark, Tony Stark. At your service, Miss…?”

“Walker. Miss Walker.”

I noticed she was quick to answer; perhaps a little too quickly.

I lifted a hand and murmured my name. “Tom Holland.”

Stark held up a finger. “I know you. You’re Pete’s genetic twin from Earth 261.”

“Earth 261?” Pierre asked as he halted between Marly and I. 

Stark turned his piercing gaze toward the singer. “And you’re Raphael’s.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” There was a distinct growl in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows as I waited to see what would happen.

Stark looked at each one of us with a calculating expression. “What did Peter say I could do for you?” 

We glanced at each other. After all, Fury had said that he was going to get this man to sort out the issue of getting us back home. But, that wasn’t the reason we decided to come here. I looked at Peter who was hanging back with an almost nervous expression on his face.

“Pete? Buddy?” Stark looked at the webshooter. “What did you need from me?” 

Peter cleared his throat. “They want to know about the history of Jersey State. And our Earth.” 

Stark tilted his head. “Ah. So, they’re not here because they want to find a way home?” 

I shook my head, finally joining my voice to the conversation. “We want to do that, as well. But, Fury said that might take time.” 

Stark made a rude sound, rolling his eyes. “He expects me to fix everyone’s problems.” He glared at Pierre especially. “You need Raphael for that problem. But, I can give you the guided tour of our state.” 

“Wait,” Marly said, voice tightening, “You need EP? But, he’s back on our earth.”

“I know. He’ll be back shortly, I believe.” Stark smiled. “In the mean time, I think a history lesson will keep you occupied, no?”

We all agreed, resigned that we would have to continue to wait before finding out how we were going to get home. Though I couldn’t help wondering how EP – Raphael - was going to get back here if we couldn’t leave. But, I guess time would tell.


	10. “Pull the other one.”

_Raphael|EP_  
  
“So, what gives, man?”  
  
I pulled my in-ears out and cast a sharp look Chuck’s way. “How do you mean?”  
  
The drummer glowered at me, his already thick accent becoming even more pronounced as he said, “You seem different today.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m just tired, dude. Been a while since we did any gigs.” I dared him to challenge me on that.  
  
Simple Plan was doing a once off gig for their foundation, and since Pierre had gone off after Marly I was standing in for him. Though the band didn’t realise I wasn’t Pierre. Well, except for maybe Chuck, who was suspicious of me. Though I’m not sure what would’ve given him a reason to think that way, except for maybe my attitude.  
  
Oh. And, of course, Chuck took the dare.  
  
“Sound check was completely off today, and it wasn’t David’s fault this time.” He pointed a drumstick at me. “You were completely in your head. And not interacting with the fans. So, tell me. Where’s Pierre, and who the Hell are you?”  
  
I shook my head. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Charles. We need to get on stage.” I turned to go, but he moved to stand in front of me.  
  
“You might be able to fool the others. But, I _know_ Pierre. And you’re not him.”  
  
I raised my left eyebrow at him. “You realise how crazy that sounds, right?”  
  
Chuck’s jaw tightened as he appeared to get angrier. “I don’t care! You’re not my best friend.”  
  
I blinked. “Well, that hurts.” I pressed my hand to my heart. Then glanced toward the door, again. “But, we really need to go.”  
  
He shook his head. “You’re right. We need to go, but this conversation isn’t done.” He stepped to the side, frowning at me.  
  
I sighed, replacing my in-ears and making for the door. I paused, though and looked back at him. “No one else can tell, Charles. So, you don’t have to worry.”  
  
Chuck scoffed. “They will if you keep calling me ‘Charles’.”  
  
“Touché. Chuck.” I tipped my fingers to my forehead, pulling down the peak of my cap before exiting for the stage.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Something always shifted in the atmosphere when the fans sang with the band on the final song of the night. Pierre tried explaining it to me once, but I never understood until the first time I replaced him at a show.  
  
Perfect was the perfect – see what I did there – song to end a gig. The lighters and cellphones held up in the air, the voices in unison, even if not all in tune, it was heartwarming, visceral. This was one reason why I looked forward to switching with Pierre. This was one reason I ended up staying here. And not going back home. Even though I was in deep shit as far as that was concerned…  
  
But, now was not the time to think of that…  
  
“Sing with me!” I held the microphone out to the crowd as I started to sing. “Hey, dad, look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?”  
  
Or maybe I should think about that? Why did I even make the decision to jump ship, as it were? An anomaly opened between my universe and Pierre’s and, well, the rest is history.  
  
David bumped my shoulder with his bass as he pranced passed to stand on the rise next to me. I shook my head to clear my mind and continued to sing, smiling at the fans and reaching out to touch their hands. Trying to be mindful of what Chuck said to me earlier backstage.  
  
Still, my thoughts distracted me. Good thing the song was winding up. And as the last note rang out and I threw a sweat-soaked towel out to the front row, I gave them my thanks and bowed out.  
  
I needed to get out of there. And not just the venue. I had to get back to Jersey State. Back to my world. I couldn’t leave Marly and Pierre over there. And, yes, you’re probably wondering how I knew they were there. Especially since the last I saw them was when Marly was still at that kid, Tom’s apartment in London. Well, Pierre and I have this connection which only I know about. I can kind of sense him. But, only if we’re in the same dimension. And…I couldn’t feel him anymore…  
  
“Pierre? Pierre? Pierre!”  
  
I blinked several times as I realised I was standing in the middle of the band’s dressing room with the microphone still in my hand.  
  
“Why do I still have this?”  
  
Frank, the sound guy, rolled his eyes as he took the mic from me.  
  
David said, “You were completely distracted out there tonight. What’s up, dude?”  
  
“Yeah, Pierre, what was up with that, man?” Jeff added, crossing his arms. Seb, who was leaning against the wall watching, nodded to indicate that he also wanted to know.  
  
I sighed, pulling my cap off and tossing it on a table, glancing at Chuck as I did so. I hadn’t planned on telling them anything; but, after Chuck confronted me, and the fact that I had to leave? Well, I didn’t see that I had any real choice anymore.  
  
“I have to tell you guys something. And I need you to not freak out on me.”  
  
“Not freak out?” David took a step toward me. “What do you mean?”  
  
I dragged a hand over my face before holding up my palms to him. “I’m not Pierre.”  
  
“I knew it,” Chuck said, voice raising in his frustration.  
  
I nodded toward him, but didn’t directly answer him. “My name is Raphael and I’m from another universe.”  
  
“You what?” David blinked at me, incredulity evident. “Pull the other one.”  
  
I shook my head. “It’s the truth. And right now, I have to get back. Pierre is there with Marly. And I need to get them back here.”  
  
David stepped closer again his gaze narrowed on me, obviously studying me to see how I wasn’t his best friend and fellow band member. “You look identical to Pierre.”  
  
I faced him directly. “My eyes are darker. And I’m definitely not as patient as he is. But, you could say that we’re genetic twins.”  
  
Chuck scowled at me. “What does that even mean? How is that even possible?”  
  
I turned to look for a towel to rid myself of the sweat that was beading on my face. Swiping one from a rack on the wall, I draped it over my head before responding. It was a complex question after all.  
  
“I’m not entirely sure how it works. But, considering I was born in a different universe…there’s only a certain amount of genes that go into making up humanity. The odds may seem extremely low in one universe, but if you consider the multiverse theory…” I trailed off when I could see that I’d lost them. Chuck was glaring at me. Jeff and David had turned away to whisper between themselves.  
  
Except for Sebastien who actually looked excited, his eyes so wide that I could see the blue of the irises even from the other side of the room.  
  
“There’s a multiverse?”  
  
I smirked at him. “Well, at the very least there are two. Mine and yours.”  
  
Seb said, “But for there to be the chance that Pierre would have a doppelgänger…there’d have to be many universes.”  
  
“Exactly.” I threw the towel into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. “And, I’m sorry to love you and leave you, but I have to go back.”  
  
Chuck spoke up again. “And how do you do that?”  
  
I could hear the disbelief in his tone, and decided I’d had about enough of it. So, instead of actually explaining I lifted a hand in farewell and vanished from the room. The last thing I heard before the darkness set in as I was whisked back home was Chuck calling out Pierre’s name into the void.


	11. “I need to get home.”

Jersey State was an ancient civilisation. Stark told us that historians weren’t sure how old their world was. Even after much research, which Stark himself spearheaded, they were still no closer to determining what age they were in. But, what they did know was that humans were at the peak of their evolutionary stage. Super humans existed without the intervention of science and that was just a crazy thought in itself.

Tony pointed out that super enhanced animals were also a thing as well. Case in point, the spider that bit Peter wasn’t genetically modified by humans, it just happened to exist in its current form in the Wild. 

I couldn’t get my head around such ideas. They seemed almost too fantastical.

I guess I would have plenty of time to mull over those thoughts from inside this cell, though.

Oh, I didn’t mention that did I? I’m stuck inside a cell with Tom because _they_ decided we were asking too many questions. Stark was able to tell us what I just told you, but then all of a sudden alarms went off around us and we were surrounded by armed security who, without taking any notice of our protests, escorted us out of Stark Tower and to the local precinct.

Peter argued the whole way, as did Pierre. And I have no idea where they were taken as they separated us. I could still feel Pierre, though. His presence. And that was a big relief.

Tom was pacing on the opposite side of the cell of me, his anxiety rolling off him in waves.

“What’re we supposed to do now? And where did they take the others?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know, Tom.”

He paused to look at me. “Can’t Pierre teleport back to us?”

I lifted my shoulders, attempting nonchalance. “There could be something preventing him from doing so. Or he could be waiting for the right time.”

Tom swivelled on his heels and frowned at me. “How can you be so calm?”

I smiled a little. “I can still feel Pierre.”

“You know where he is?”

I shook my head. “I can’t tell that. I can only feel his mind.” I rubbed at my arms. “It’s hard to explain.” I closed my eyes and said, “I can’t read his mind. It’s just a feeling.” I scrunched up my face. “Well, I mean we can speak to each other through telepathy, but that’s not what this is.”

Tom nodded, the expression on his face suggesting he didn’t quite get it. But, I could probably sit here and explain it to him. It looked like there would be plenty of time for that as well.

He turned away and slapped his palm against the wall. “I need to get back home.”

I sighed and said, “I do too. I have a job I need to get back to.” I stood up and began to pace alongside him. “The only consolation I can think of is that time moves differently here to back home.”

Tom rolled his eyes and said, “You can’t know that for sure.”

“No. I can’t. But, it makes me feel better believing it.” I smiled a little. “Just think, this’ll put life in perspective. It won’t matter so much if you’re not part of the MCU when you get back.”

Tom laughed as he turned to lean against the wall. “That’s a good point. Much cooler knowing that I have a doppelgänger who _is_ Spider-Man.”

I flopped back down on the bench along the wall and tilted my head back and let out a long sigh. “You know what troubles me.”

“What’s that?”

“Whether Stark has anything to do with this?”

Tom’s brow furrowed as I could see that he was mulling over that thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a loud click as the door to the cell swung open. We both turned toward the sound, expectant, and nervous to see who it was.

When I saw who was standing in the doorway, I blinked once then said, “Prince Jon?!”


	12. “Trust in your heart.”

I don’t remember how we got back to the palace – and even if I did it wouldn’t have any bearing on the story so I wouldn’t want to bore you with a description of how we got here (except there was some lightning involved, possibly) - but here we were standing near the aviary. The birds were silent as if they knew the moment merited it. It was just Tom, the Prince and I and we stood in an awkward silence until Jon broke it with an apologetic cough.

“I should have known trouble would come your way, and I apologise.” He grimaced and cast his eyes in my direction. “I could go on about how the government is kinda corrupt and like to think anything new is a threat, but I honestly don’t think that’s why they arrested you.”

Tom frowned at him. “I don’t think we were even formally charged with anything?”

The prince sighed and spread his hands out in front of him and said, “You two weren’t.”

I felt something in my chest tighten at his words. I took a step forward and reached out before pulling my hands back and clenching them at my sides.

“Pierre…”

Jon looked away from us and said, in a murmur, “They think he’s Raphael.”

I blinked; Tom said, incredulously, “But, EP doesn’t even look like Pierre.”

I shot him a look, which he returned just as direct.

“Hey, even I can tell they’re not identical. Pierre has lighter eyes.”

I shook my head. “Yeah, unless he doesn’t.”

Tom gave me a confused look but I ignored it and turned back to Jon. “Do you know where he and Peter are?”

Jon’s lips twitched a little as he said, “Peter is back at Stark Tower with Tony. Pierre…I’m not sure where he is.” He met my gaze. “But, I think you have the power to find him.”

After he said that there was even more silence. My abilities weren’t something I usually talked about. Unless it was EP or Pierre I was talking to, and even then we never said the words out loud to each other. I mean aside from telling and showing Tom that I could teleport, and mentioning my telepathy and…

And it wasn’t like I wanted to look like the Mary Sue of this story, right? That’s not how real life worked. We weren’t in the middle of a fairy tale. We, Tom and I, were in another universe, stuck here with no way to get back to our Earth. Unless Tony Stark was able to figure out the anomaly. Or at least, that was what Fury told us.

“Marly,” Tom said, “What does he mean?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, shook my head in a firm movement and said, “I’m not strong enough.”

I heard a footstep near to me and squinted at Jon who was standing closer to me again. He said, with a smirk, “You need someone to channel it for you.”

I swallowed hard, shaking my head before glancing at Tom. He gave me an encouraging smile, even though he still seemed perplexed.

I took a deep breath and held out both my hands, closing my eyes. “Alright…how are we doing this?”

Jon reached out and placed a hand over mine. As he did a tingling sensation bloomed over my skin; I gasped. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “Just focus on Pierre. Don’t worry about what I’m doing.”

I cracked open an eyelid. “Is this safe?”

Jon laughed a little. “Raphael told me you enjoyed living dangerously.”

I groaned at that. But didn’t dignify him with an answer. I closed my eye again and exhaled as I centred myself. I allowed an image of Pierre to form in my mind and then I opened my own mind so I could form a connection, and as his image began to become more solid I felt the tingling from Jon’s hand intensify. So much so that my whole body felt that it was alight. All of a sudden I could feel Pierre’s presence stronger than ever as if he was here in the aviary with us. His aura was overwhelming. But, that couldn’t be…I wasn’t able to…?

‘Whoa! What the fuck?!”

Jon released my hand which sent me reeling back to reality. I was trembling all over, my hands shaking. When I was able to focus on the aviary area I was able to see the results of my attempt. _He _was standing there, looking as shocked as I felt.

“Pierre?”

He shook his head slowly and, with a crooked smile, said, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

I stared at him then said, “Jon helped.”

Pierre tilted his head toward the Prince and said, “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Jon smiled, before turning to Tom who was observing us, speechless. “This isn’t your normal day, is it?”

Tom shook his head but finally found his voice. “I know I work in the movie business. But, this is harder to believe.”

Jon nodded then looked at me.

I squinted at him. “I have a question.”

“Of course, I’ll try to answer it.”

I straightened, folding my arms over my chest. “Why would EP be in trouble with the authorities here?”

Pierre, who was standing next to me now, said, “I think I can shine some light on that.”

I turned to him, biting my lip. He met my gaze with a frown.

“He’s a fugitive. There’s a bill that the local government is trying to pass to outlaw Specials.”

“What the heck is a special?” I waved my hand toward the Prince. “A science experiment caused him to get lightning…Spider-Man is _real _and you’re telling me that EP is a “Special”? What does that even mean?”

Pierre rubbed a hand over his face. “People who have powers that the government can’t control.”

Tom spoke up then. “So, Peter and Tony and all of them are government sanctioned superheroes or something?”

Pierre nodded, expression grim as he said, “EP…Raphael is a rogue. He has a series of genes that are only found in a small percentage of the population. The scientists here don’t understand how the genes work, but what they do know is that those people with them are exponentially more powerful than any other person in this state.”

I sank down to a crouch and ran my fingers through my hair. “And understandably the authorities think they’re a threat?”

Pierre nodded.

Tom scowled at him. “Where did you get this information?”

Pierre’s lip curled a little. “Let’s just say, I managed to pick at a few people’s minds.”

I blinked and even the Prince seemed impressed.

“Seems like you’re just as powerful as Raph.”

“Stands to reason,” I said, pointing out the fact that he and EP were genetically linked. Then I reached up to squeeze at his bicep. “That’s why I love you.”

Pierre rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you didn’t marry me.”

I slapped his arm. “You know why that is. It wouldn’t have been fair to you and EP.”

“I know. I know.” Pierre squeezed my waist then shook himself to look at the Prince. “They’re going to realise I’m gone soon and come looking for us. But, before we try to figure out what we’re going to do about that. I know Stark called it in. Why?”

Jon opened his mouth but there was a sudden crackle from the invisible speakers in the aviary and a voice echoed around us.

“That’s an astute observation you made there, Mr Bouvier. And you’re right. I did call it in. But, not for the reasons you think.”

Pierre released me and stepped toward the entrance of the aviary atrium and said, with just a hint of frustration in his voice, “Come here and talk to us in person, Anthony.”

“I can’t right now, as I have the police on my doorstep demanding answers. But, I will tell you this: Raphael needs you right now. And your girlfriend can get you to him.”

“That doesn’t tell us why you did it,” Pierre snapped.

“I will explain when next we meet. You need to get to Raphael first. Ms Walker…trust in your heart. It will guide you true.”

There was silence after the last of his words seemed to fade into the air and we stared at each other, not quite comprehending what had happened.

But, then Pierre and Tom turned to look at me as Prince Jon stepped forward again and held out his hands. I swallowed hard, feeling the weight of the responsibility of the situation settle upon my soul. Could I do this? I’d never been able to teleport to someone that I couldn’t feel or see where they were before. Then again, I’d never been able to transport someone else from another place before. And here stood Pierre as proof that I was capable of doing so.

Still, it was a daunting proposition.

“Marly?” Pierre said, prompting me gently to action. “You can do this.”

The others smiled their encouragement as well. So, I took a deep breath and grasped onto Jon’s hands. As I felt the tingle of an electric charge cross between our palms and mumbled for the others to hold onto me, I allowed my eyes to close and felt Stark’s parting words echo in my mind…

Trust in your heart. It will guide you true.


	13. “Raphael is here.”

_Pierre_

“Marly! Marly!? Damn it…” I opened my eyes, rubbing at my head. I couldn’t see the others, and I couldn’t feel Marly. Which was not good at all. I pressed my hands down on the ground where I landed, blinking rapidly to clear the lights bursting in my vision.

“On your left,” Tom said from that direction as he appeared next to me.

I didn’t quite let out a sigh of relief as no one else followed him. “Where’d the others get to?”

“Not sure. Can’t you…”

I shook my head as I tried to get my bearings. “No, which means one of two things. There’s some barrier blocking us, or somehow we’re back home…” I allowed my voice to trail off and I squinted as the environment began to take shape and it dawned on me I knew this place. The blue throw rug in the middle of the room was a dead give away.

Pushing up off the floor I stumbled over to the lamp-stand that was positioned on top of the rug and turned to face Tom. I threw my arms open wide and said, “Welcome to my childhood home in Jersey State.” As soon as the words left my mouth the room lit up to reveal a large living room with two portraits that dominated the far wall.

Tom’s gasp was enough to explain what he saw on the portraits…

“That’s you and…Raphael?”

I gazed up at the portraits and nodded. “We’re literally twins.” I frowned at the images; we were painted facing opposite each other, in a sense, dressed in different attire and posing as well. I was painted wearing paler colours, blue, grey, green, leaning against a tree. Raphael was in all black, crouching on top of a metal table…not sure what that meant…

I lowered my arms and rubbed at my face. “How I ended up on your Earth is a whole story in itself, suffice to say our parents ended up there accidentally after the two of us were born.”

Tom looked at me askance. “Are they still there?”

I shook my head. “No, they managed to get back here. Taking Raphael with them. I got left behind.” I turned another circle as I looked around the room, trying to figure out why we ended up in my old home.

Tom said, as I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye, “Do you think they’re here?”

“I don’t know.” I took a deep breath and made my way across to the otherwise of the room where there was a large double door. “I haven’t heard from them in years.”

I heard Tom’s grunt of what I assumed was disgust and shook my head again. “I’m not angry. Bit hard to communicate when you’re in a completely different universe.”

Tom laughed from behind me as I pushed open the doors. “Guess that’s why Raphael really came to ours-mine then?”

“Yep.” I stepped into the hallway beyond the door and stood for a moment listening. Nothing. Just the soft whisper of falling leaves? … _Shit_. I spun around to look at Tom. “We need to get outside. This is a huge house. Gotta teleport you.”

Tom nodded and held his hand out for me to grab. As soon as we made contact I disappeared us outside to a grand old Oak Tree that stood in the centre of the grounds surrounding the house. I released Tom’s hand and looked up at the old tree, eyes narrowed.

“What is it, Pierre?” Tom asked.

A shiver ran up my spine. I could still hear leaves rustling, but the tree was frozen, still. I closed my eyes and exhaled roughly.

“Raphael is here.”

Tom started a little at my statement and I felt him move away from me. I figured he was looking around, but kept my eyes closed as I focused on trying to feel for my twin.

_Pierre_…_I’m right in front of you. _

I blinked and stepped closer to the tree, placing my palms against the trunk. As soon as I did so I felt a surge of energy.

“What in the?”

_I got lost on my way back… found myself stuck._

I snorted.

“Pierre? What’s going on?” Tom from behind me.

I heard other voices as well, recognising that the others finally arrived, but I blocked them all out as I concentrated on the Oak. _How’d you manage to get stuck in a tree?_

_Don’t laugh, bro. I was too frustrated when I left the band… Can you get me out?_

I stifled a laugh and breathed in deep. _Haven’t ever had to extract someone from a tree before. _In fact I hadn’t really had to extract anyone from any other situation before. But, this was unprecedented. I could teleport other people to and from different locations, but not when trapped inside another living organism. Or at least I hadn’t ever had the need to try… guess there was a first time for everything, right?

“Pierre? Pierre!?”

I gritted my teeth as my concentration was broken by Marly’s voice to my left. I turned to her, knowing that I was not giving her the most patient look.

“What do you want?”

She raised her eyebrows at me. “I’m going to ignore the fact that Tom just told me you were worried about where we all were and now don’t seem to be. And just ask the pertinent question: what the heck are you doing?”

I sighed, waving my hand at the Oak. “I’m trying to get EP out of this tree.”

Marly tilted her head to the side, gaze narrowing at me. “EP is where?”

I groaned as I rubbed at my biceps. “I know it sounds absurd. But, he kinda got stuck in this Oak when he was trying to get back to us.”

She stared at me, incredulous but then frowned as she looked to the tree. I watched as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes again. Her lips parted a little and then she burst out laughing.

_Yeah, real funny, babe._

Marly rolled her eyes. “It really is, EP. You’ll have to tell us what got you so frustrated to distract you.”

I chuckled. “Well, I’d better get him out.”

Marly stepped back next to Tom who looked confused, which to be honest was probably his natural state for the last few days. Prince Jonathan was hovering behind them, just sort of there.

However, I didn’t waste time thinking about any of that as I turned my attention back to freeing my brother from the tree. 


	14. “We did.”

I don’t think I’d ever seen anything quite like what happened when EP stepped out of that tree, twigs and leaves sticking out from his hair as if it was growing from his scalp. And he was…glowing. I also had no idea how he could have managed it.

“What were you doing in that tree?” Tom was the one who decided to ask the question for all of us.

EP rolled his eyes, dusting his hands on his jeans. “I think there used to be a fountain here.”

I frowned and said, “That can’t be true. The Oak looks ancient.” Which was saying something, as one of the branches threatened to fall as I spoke. And it seemed to emit a sensation of having been there an interminable amount of time.

EP’s lips twitched a little. “You don’t know how old I am.”

“You’re forty…?”

Pierre and EP glanced at each other. Pierre shook his head. EP just smiled at me.

“That’s not important.”

“The fact that it’s been brought up makes me think it should be,” I retorted, placing my hands on my hips.

Pierre snorted, shaking his head. “We need to figure out what to do about getting home.”

I groaned and turned to look toward Tom and Jonathan. They were preoccupied with wandering along the outside of the house. I couldn’t blame them for that. The house appeared as old as the tree, and almost as stately. An impressive piece of architecture, that I didn’t quite appreciate myself. My father was the one who was into architecture. Nature was more my style.

I rubbed at my arms and looked back at the brothers.

“There is one thing I don’t understand. If we can’t get home because of the rift between our worlds…”

“How’d I get back?” EP finished the question.

I nodded as Tom came back to stand next to me.

“That’s what Fury told us, right?” The actor said.

“Are you suggesting he lied to us?”

“Maybe. After all they did try to detain us.”

EP said with a growl, “Fury definitely lied to us. That doesn’t have to be a problem, though. As long as Stark keeps his end of the bargain, we’ll get back safely.”

I frowned at him. “But, you got back here.”

EP sighed. “I was born here, Marlz. But, even that isn’t proof against it. I got stuck in that tree after all. If we all tried going back the other way, it could end up a lot worse than that.”

“Tom and I were born on our earth, though…so maybe we could get back?”

EP shook his head, “I thought of that. But you’re both inexperienced when it comes to teleportation. So, not worth the risk.”

I sank down to the ground and pressed my hands to my face. “So, we wait to see if we can trust Tony?”

“That’s the only option at present,” EP said. “But, in the mean time, there is something we need to do, since we’re all here.”

I blinked at him, wondering what could possibly be worth hanging around here for. I wanted to get home, or, failing that, back to the City at least. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. Impatient, I know. But, I definitely didn’t want to be stuck here. I said as much and EP acknowledged it with a nod. But, he didn’t give me the response that I wanted.

“Pierre and I need to find our parents. And you guys need to figure out a way to get Peter here.”

I’d almost forgotten about Spider-Man. Almost. “He’s with Tony, isn’t he?”

“As far as we know,” Tom pointed out. “He could be anywhere. What do we need him for?”

Pierre and EP glanced at each other again before looking as if they’d come to a decision.

“Peter knows the truth about our past, and I think it may be the key to getting you all back home.”

A shiver went up my spine at EP’s explanation. I said, “Then you need him here yesterday.” I looked over at Prince Jon. “You think you could give me another boost? I think I can get Spidey here.”

The Prince nodded as he stepped up next to me and grasped my extended palm. “One webshooter coming right up.”

As I closed my eyes, I heard Tom say to the twins, “I feel like we just did this.”

And Pierre’s low chuckle as he said, “We did.”


	15. “That explains everything, and nothing.”

_Peter Parker_  
  
Superheroes are a real thing here in Jersey State. Well, super enhanced-humans are a thing. This has been mentioned before, but I must stress this point – they are not welcome here. And the more powerful ones…they all originate from one source. Just the one. Lord Anthony Stark. What do I mean by that?  
  
Well, he created them.  
  
I know. Shocking, right?  
  
How, you ask? Genetic modification and enhancement in the womb. Novel genes are spliced into the mothers egg, directly into the womb via a special injection. GenModIV is the perfected strain which Tony used to create the most powerful of the enhanced-humans. And, well, the government didn’t react well to that. They shut down his lab and threatened to have him arrested. But, in the end his work was too valuable to just throw it all away. So, they employed him to do government approved research on ways to combat the growing enhanced-human ‘problem’.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Tony continued his other work as well as smuggling the families he had created out of our world. And, that’s where Pierre and Raphael come in. They are the first second-generation set of twins – their parents were GenMod creations from separate germ lines – and hence they were born enhanced and not created. Tony was still researching the consequences of their birth when he sent their whole family to Earth 261.  
  
Now that they are back home, it’s not safe for them, or anyone else, until Tony can figure out what their capabilities are. And, I’m the one tasked to make sure the twins don’t get caught by the authorities, again.  
  
I know, I kinda failed at that the last time. Tony tells me not to beat myself up about it, though, since he technically called it in. And I think we were all caught off guard, what with the Prince getting involved and those other people from Earth 261. Including my own Genetic twin. He was a surprise. But, I guess I don’t know enough about their Earth to know how that works. Especially since Pierre and Raphael actually both originated here. And I’m not sure they actually know that.  
  
Tony knows, for sure.  
  
“Pete?”  
  
I shook my head and turned from the monitor I was glaring at. Screens are obsolete in the main. However, Tony likes them for the tactile experience it affords him. And some information is best stored on older technology as its not as easily accessed.  
  
“What is it, Stark?”  
  
Tony pointed behind me. I swivelled in the opposite direction and blinked hard. Marly and Jon were standing there, strained expressions on their faces.  
  
“You need to come with us,” Marly said, a tremor in her voice.  
  
I frowned, glancing at Tony. “We’re still working on a way to get you guys home.”  
  
She nodded. “I know. But, this is important.”  
  
Tony spoke up. “Go. I can continue without you, Pete. JARVIS has everything programmed to run on its own now.”  
  
I felt a shiver run up my spine as I looked back to the other two. “Where are you?”  
  
They held out their hands without responding. I swallowed hard before grasping their hands, and a sense of foreboding swept over me as we vanished back to their location.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing I determined when we arrived at our destination was that Tom was alone. And he wasn’t in a good state of mind.  
  
“Marly!” He raced forward and grabbed at her hands. He couldn’t get his words out fast enough, tripping over them, frantic. “PierreandEParegonetheytoookthem.”  
  
I shook my head and held out my palms. “Slow down, Tom.”  
  
He took a deep shuddering breath and met my gaze, steadying and said, slower, “As soon as those two left,” he nodded to my companions, “this black helicopter came out of nowhere and Fury was there with the Guard…and they…” He paused, I saw his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed hard. “I can’t explain…”  
  
I frowned, glancing at Marly, who for some reason didn’t seem worried by this development. In fact, she was smiling.  
  
“Care to explain your smile?” I asked, sharp.  
  
“They’re still here. I can feel them.” She shifted Tom’s grip and squeezed his hands. “Don’t worry. They haven’t got them.”  
  
Tom groaned. “But, I saw…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what you _saw_. Pierre and EP are still here.” Her brow furrowed. “At least, part of them.”  
  
I realised what she meant. Their physical forms must be on the helicopter. And that posed a dilemma. Especially considering that one thing I’d told Marly when we first met.  
  
“You know when I said Raphael was an angel, right?”  
  
She gave me a weird look. “I’d forgotten that.”  
  
I nodded, “Don’t worry. A lot’s happened since then. Well…”  
  
“He’s not an angel, is he?”  
  
“No. He and Pierre are both natural born enhanced-humans.”  
  
Marly looked at me, brows drawn together. “Pierre?”  
  
I nodded and said, “Didn’t you know? They’re twins.”  
  
She shook her head hard. “I know they’re genetically linked…but, I thought Pierre was from my Earth, like Tom.”  
  
I mirrored her action, smiling a little. “No. Pierre is really Raphael’s twin.”  
  
She whistled through her teeth. “That explains everything. And nothing.”  
  
“I know. And, I’m sorry.”  
  
Marly heaved a sigh before adding, almost as an afterthought, “You said…Natural born?”  
  
I figured she would latch on to that part of my statement.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to think of the best way to explain. “Their parents were genetically modified…creations.”  
  
Jon interrupted then and said, “Are you saying that Stark…?”  
  
I nodded, pressing my lips together hard.  
  
Marly took a step back and glared at me. “Are you saying Tony created Pierre and EP?”  
  
“No. They were born naturally. No one thought it was possible. But, it happened.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Tony suspects that may be the reason why they’re so powerful. But, he hasn’t been able to prove it. Yet.”  
  
“How powerful?”  
  
_Powerful enough to separate from our physical forms and still be present._  
  
I shifted my gaze to a point behind Tom and squinted a little. “Raphael?”  
  
_And Pierre_. His voice was clear as day. _Don’t worry, we’re fine. Fury won’t harm our bodies. They’re too valuable to his cause. _  
  
Marly followed my line of sight and took a step in their direction. “How do we get you back?”  
  
A growl. _Oh, don’t worry about that. We have a plan._


End file.
